Rush
by docmadi96
Summary: 7x1 Resurrection When his cover is blown both Calleigh and Jake rethink the past events that brought them to the rushed moments 2 minutes before he's gone for God knows how long.


**AN: Got a new laptop and lost all my previous files, while I work to recover said files, here is a oneshot of my absolute favorite pairing of the show.**

Jake stuffs more of his clothes in his duffel bag, not caring whether or not he needed them. Calleigh's words echo in his skull and he has to squeeze his eyes shut in order to force her harsh words out. He lets one tear slip, allowing him to process that she really isn't going to be there IF he comes back. The tear reminds him of the last time he ever cried.

" _You get back here you little shit." A small brown haired, brown eyed boy runs from his father. Adamant on not getting caught for fear of being beaten. but his legs were no match for the bigger man and his father caught up quick. "You're gonna regret running you waste of space." his father then drags him by his "Dumbo ears" down the hall and into the basement, where his mother had the closet already open for him. they open up the floor and not to gently throw him in. But before they slam the floor back down his dad tells his mother to go upstairs and with one look Jacob prepares himself for the true monster that lies within. "Your mother is too sick to give me what a man needs, you know this." at that sound Jacob begins to cry._

He was 15 at the time, the night before he broke free and ran away from the muggy basement to never look back again. He remembers stowing away on trains, trucks, and planes until he reached Louisiana, until he reached Calleigh.

A hand on his back had him jumping, ready to fight back if need be. but as he whips around he's eye to eye with the cause of his current turmoil.

Calleigh wipes the stray tear from his cheek before embracing him in a tight hug. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes before he lets himself break away. She gives him no words, but the look in her eyes is unmistakable. "Please tell me you're being serious Bullet?" she sobs at the sound of her pet name and presses herself into his form. She breathes in deeply before speaking.

"I know we don't have a lot of time, so I'm just going to say what I have to say. What we both said today was selfish for the both of us. But even if I kept my word, I'd still worry about you as if we were still dating. I'd have no choice but to. I always knew you'd lay down your life to me and today proved that to me in the bluntest of ways. We can't stay away from each other anyway, there is no need to deny the inevitable."

He shakes his head, hoping that she thought long and hard about what she just said. Looking to the clock he realizes that they last spoke to each other over four and a half hour ago. That is more than enough time for Calleigh to come to her decision, retract it, and repeat the process until she rationalizes the best outcome.

"You sure? I might take a while to come back." she inhales sharply before nodding against his chest, and he holds her tighter. The vanilla in her hair calms his soul and he knows that she'll wait. He knows she'll feel temptation, he might even as well. But as long as they know they'll be back together, they can more than restrain themselves.

"I love you." He lets out in a huff, just as his phone vibrates with the message for him to leave. They only have time for a gentle kiss before she separates herself from him. Jake needing the comfort holds her to his chest once more and digs into his pocket. "If I see you wearing this when I get back, then we both know for sure that this is it." They make their way to the front door and he watches as she gets into her car, keeping her promise to open it at home.

"Make sure she gets home safe." And the driver calls with his instructions.

 _He looks down at the flowing brook passing thru the fields, breaking apart the green of the forest-like land. He felt like Ophelia strangely enough, as if him simply falling into the river would be as peaceful as Shakespeare made it seem. Would it be like falling asleep?_

" _What are you doing?" he starts and almost slips into the water, but luckily she was fast enough to catch him before he slipped and died. He just stares at her, taking in her pale blonde hair and expressive green eyes. He gives a shrug of his shoulders._

" _You don't talk much?" he shakes his head._

 _She gives him a small nod. "Me either." And he smiles back at her. She turns to walk and motions for him to follow._

" _I never talk." He says. The first words ironically that he's ever spoken. "You're talking now." She teases and he laughs for the first time as well, he wasn't even aware he could even make that sound. "And so are you?" she gives him a sad look and they both laugh full heartily._

 _There was something about this girl that made him want to defy any rules he's ever allowed himself to live by._

" _I'm Calleigh."_

" _I'm…" she gives him a pointed look._

" _I'm Jake." Her full smile made his body flutter._

 _There definitely was something about her. Whatever it was, Jake is going to make sure he finds out._

Calleigh pushes the button for her garage door to close. Happy that she was able to talk herself out of denying the both of them happiness. Eyeing the package that Jake had given her, she picks it up and fingers it. The velvet jewelry box is long and deep. Opening it up he gasps, a simple platinum necklace lays beside a similar ring.

An engagement ring.


End file.
